


your chariot awaits

by that_one_kid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A cafe and fluff, Beau is an uber driver, Everyone lives, Gen, Modern Fantasy AU, Now there's a cafe, they/them pronouns for molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: One of the perks of working as an Uber driver is that sometimes you meet interesting people. One of the downsides? You get drawn into some weird stuff.
Relationships: Beau & Jester - Relationship, Beau & Molly & Yasha, Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DETAILED TRIGGER WARNINGS AT THE END! Please be careful with yourself
> 
> General trigger warnings:  
> Mild injuries, domestic violence (hinted), implied racism/homophobia/transphobia, mild description of anxiety

When the woman opened the car door, Beau gave her a cursory glance and had to struggle to keep her jaw from dropping.

“Yasha?” she asked, barely managing to maintain the practiced boredom of her tone. The woman nodded, hefting a backpack into the seat next to her. Easily six feet tall and apparently made of muscle, she seemed to barely fit into the back of Beau’s car. Beau slapped herself mentally. She would not be creepy to a passenger. It was weird enough getting a ride with a rideshare app without your driver ogling you. “To the airport, yeah?” she managed.

“Yes,” Yasha said, eyes flicking briefly to Beau’s in the rearview mirror before her gaze slid back to the window. Beau distantly noted her deep green and purple eyes, viciously suppressing her rising interest in her passenger, and pulled out onto the street. Okay, yeah, she could do this. Just an hour-long ride with a gorgeous stranger who spoke softly in an adorable accent. She could feel the blush crawling up her cheeks and fussed with the radio to force her brain off the subject. 

“Going somewhere exciting?” she asked as she merged onto the highway. 

“I don’t know,” Yasha replied after a moment. It was such an unexpected response to the question that Beau found herself blinking back silently. After a moment, the other woman continued. “I haven’t been there before.” 

“Well, that was cryptic,” Beau remarked cheerfully. A tiny smile flickered across Yasha’s expression, and Beau grinned back. They rode in comfortable silence for a long while, Yasha seemingly captivated with the view of the cloudy sky outside her window. It was odd - Beau normally felt awkward when riders didn’t talk, but Yasha’s silence didn’t seem to expect anything from her. 

Then there was a sudden burst of noise, and Beau jumped. Yasha’s phone was ringing, playing some bright, cheerful, obnoxious song. Yasha frowned and yanked her phone out, answering without so much as glancing at it. Beau forced her attention back onto the road.

“Molly?” Yasha said, her soft voice tinged with concern. “What’s wrong?” There was a burst of answering sound from the receiver, loud enough that Beau winced in sympathy. But Yasha didn’t pull the phone away or grimace, her expression suddenly shifting. “Where are you, Molly? Is there someone near you?” Another burst of sound and Yasha went rigid in her seat. “I can’t understand you, Molly, slow down. Deep breaths. Can you send me your location?” Beau wasn’t hiding her nervous glances into the backseat anymore, and Yasha caught her eye. 

“Hang on one second, I’m putting you on speakerphone,” Yasha said, dropping the phone and tapping at the screen. The sound of ragged, heavy breathing came through the speaker and then a panicked, androgynous voice called out. 

“Yasha?” they said.

“I’m here. Can you tell me where you are?” 

“I’m near the intersection of the highway and Glory Run Road,” The panic was still there in their voice, but they were fighting through it. “Uh, they’re all maybe five minutes behind me?” 

“Can you take me there?” Yasha demanded of Beau, suddenly all business. “I’ll change the trip, or pay you cash, if you can take me there.” 

“Dude, I’m not gonna take your money when your friend is in trouble,” Beau said, reaching over to switch the driving app off. “I know that road, we’re pretty close. Three minutes.” 

“Hear that, Molly?” Yasha said, dropping speakerphone and pressing the phone to her ear carefully. “Three minutes out. Is there anyone on the streets around you? Any buildings you can go into?” 

Beau drove as fast as she could manage without attracting police attention, trying to tune out Yasha’s calm questions and Molly’s frantic answers in the backseat. As she turned sharply onto the exit ramp, Yasha yelled into the phone.

“Molly?! Molly! Can you hear me?!” Ahead of them, Beau caught sight of a group of men with bats circling threateningly around something and slammed on the gas. The car careened up onto the curb and skidded to a halt next to them. Yasha slammed the back door open, shooting out and decking one of the men before anyone had processed their arrival. Beau locked the car doors behind her, fumbling with her phone to call 9-1-1. Outside, a purple tiefling used the distraction to slip out of the circle and shove one of the men towards Yasha, who was… absolutely terrifying. She’d already knocked two of the men to the ground, and as Beau watched she caught a bat swing with one hand and tossed the man who’d made it bodily into the street. But there were a lot more of them, and as Beau watched she started taking blows pretty heavily. The tiefling was dancing around the remaining fighters, throwing punches and trying to get close enough to help.

“9-1-1, what is your emergency?” a voice asked, just as a bat connected with Yasha’s leg with a dull crack that Beau could hear inside the car. Yasha fell forward, the tiefling darting forward to try and take some of her weight. 

“Shit,” Beau said, and dropped the phone on the seat. They could track open calls, right? She threw her door open, yanking a tire iron out from under the driver’s seat. 

“Yasha!” she yelled. “Catch!” The tire iron arced through the air, and a pale arm snatched it out of the air. With a vicious swing from her kneeling position, Yasha sent one of the men slumping to the ground. Beau rushed forward as he fell, the adrenaline surging in her chest. A grinning thug rose up in front of her, and she let instinct take over as her hands curled into fists. The world went white, her vision reduced to only what was happening now and the hits coming toward her. Before she knew it, the fight was over.

Yasha and the tiefling were both bleeding and bruised and Beau was nursing what would be a pretty awful set of bruises by tomorrow. Still, all of the attackers were sprawled on the ground in various states of disarray. As Beau forced her breathing back under control, the tiefling - presumably the mysterious Molly - darted around, gathering up bats and pocket knives and tossing them far from the unconscious thugs. 

“We should go,” they said to Yasha, who grunted an affirmative and struggled to her feet. Sirens started to sound distantly, and Molly’s eyes scanned the horizon. 

“Coming?” they asked Beau. She was sure her eyes widened comically. 

“Molly, meet my Uber driver,” Yasha said dryly, leaning heavily on their shoulder. 

“Now that’s service!” Molly quipped, a roguish grin stretching across their face. “You better give her five stars.” 

“Uh, guys, the sirens are definitely getting closer,” Beau said, and gestured towards the car. “Need a lift?” 

“Where do you find these people, Yash?” Molly asked, opening the door and helping Yasha inside. Beau slipped into the driver’s seat and pulled back onto the road, careful to drive at a normal, non-suspicious pace. 

“These people?” Yasha asked, and then hissed softly as Molly prodded at her rapidly-swelling knee. “What people?” 

“Yeah, that’s broken, dear,” they said mournfully. “Yeah, these people. An amnesiac best friend, an Uber driver who knows kung fu,”

“Krav Maga,” Beau corrected instinctively, and Molly laughed. 

“Of course. Well. I’m Molly. You’ve met my heroic friend, Yasha.” Yasha shot them a look and they shrugged fluidly. “What? I like her.” 

“I’m Beau,” Beau said, trying not to preen at the compliment. “Um,” she hesitated for a moment, before deciding - fuck it. “Are you okay, Molly? Those guys seemed… pretty much like dicks.” 

“Definitely fucking dicks,” Molly spat, and then sighed. “I’m fine, darling, thank you. I caught sight of them following me, and sort of panicked.” 

“Seems like a reasonable and proportionate reaction to me,” Beau said, and Yasha growled something. Molly ruffled her hair and she settled back down. “So, where do you guys want me to drop you?” Beau asked, as she pulled onto the highway again. She glanced back to see Yasha clutching the edge of the seat with her eyes closed. “Hospital?” 

“No!” Molly and Yasha objected in unison. 

“No, thank you,” Molly corrected immediately, in a much more reasonable tone. “No, that would be a bad idea.” 

“Well, I might know a place,” Beau said, considering. Jester had told her about that free women’s shelter and clinic her mother ran. Where had it been, again?

“You missed your flight,” Molly was saying in the back seat. 

“You’re safe,” Yasha said, her tone level.

“But, Kord… will he be pissed?” Yasha shrugged. “If you get in trouble with him because of me-”

“Then I will handle it, Mollymauk.” Yasha said sternly. Molly stared at her for another second and then melted, slumping against her side and wrapping his tail around the ankle of her uninjured leg. 

“You’re an angel,” he said warmly, and Yasha smiled her tiny smile again. Beau caught herself and forced her gaze to remain on the road, not glancing backward to watch the other two. “So, where are we going, boss?” It took her a second to realize Molly was addressing her. 

“Oh, I have a friend who’s mother is… hm. Uh, well, do you know the Ruby of the Sea?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Molly said, as Yasha shook her head. “She’s the best lay ever,” Molly informed Yasha seriously. Beau snorted. That had been Jester’s favorite ad campaign, and she’d dragged Beau around to see all the billboards. 

“Well, she also funds this pretty nice free clinic downtown. They can do medical stuff, and they’re for, like, women and gender minorities, so if it’s this Kord guy you’re trying to avoid he won’t be able to come in.” 

“We’re not avoiding Kord. But that- that might actually work,” Molly mused. “What do you think, dear?” Yasha was silent, and Beau broke her own rule to glance back again. Yasha had her head tipped back onto the top of the seat, her jaw clenched and her hand white-knuckled in Molly’s extremely garish jacket. Molly was worriedly searching her for other injuries. “Yeah, that will work. Can you get there quickly?” Beau signaled a turn, and took the exit at about 30 mph too fast.

“We’re almost there,” she said, turning quickly into the parking lot. She parked carefully near the door, waving over the attendant who’d come out at their approach.

“My friend is really hurt,” she told the woman, waving at where Molly had gotten out of the car and was trying to pull Yasha out. “Some group of assholes was trying to beat her friend up, and she stepped up to defend them, and, well… And they can’t go to a hospital, so if you could-” Beau was aware she was rambling, but the woman just nodded kindly. 

“We’ll take care of them both,” she said. “Do you need a place to stay as well?” 

“Oh, no, no, I’m not- I’m staying with Jester.” The woman smiled, squeezing Beau’s shoulder, and stepped past. 

“Hi,” she said softly. “I’m Reani. Can I help you with your friend?” Molly, who’d spun around fiercely at the unexpected voice, relaxed slightly. 

“Please. She’s kind of heavy for me to carry alone.” Beau watched, chewing her lip nervously, as Reani and Molly got Yasha up onto a stretcher and whisked her inside. Molly stopped right as they got to the door, one hand on the stretcher as if Yasha would disappear if they didn’t hold on to her. 

“Beau?” Beau looked at them, and they stared back with an intensity that almost hurt to look at. “Thank you. We owe you.” 

“No, you-” Beau started, but Molly cut her off.

“We do. We’ll find you again, when Yasha is well.” 

“Well, my friend works here a lot. So I’ll probably be around,” Beau managed.

“Thank you,” they said again, and then they turned and helped push Yasha through the doors. As they slammed shut behind them, Beau made her way to her car and sat down. She didn’t turn it on yet, taking deep breaths to stop herself from shaking. Finally, she got her phone out. 

“Jester, could you come pick me up? I’m behind the shelter. Yeah, no, I’m okay, I just helped some people out of a bad situation. Beau paused as the inevitable flurry of questions began, and then interrupted to say “-Jester? You’re going to love them both. They’re so weird.” 


	2. Cafe Caduceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more members encounter the rapidly growing gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and supportive comments! This second part is for you guys :)

“And then she got in the middle of this huge brawl! And there were guys flying left and right, and she was punching everyone! Pop! Pop!” Jester was lying on her back, gesticulating wildly, while Beau fought back the urge to fix how she was holding her fists. Jester sat upright, her eyes glowing with manic energy. “She’s amazing, Mama!”

“That is certainly very impressive,” Marion agreed, turning a concerned eye on Beau. “Are you all right, Beau?” Beau shifted in her seat, and Marion hastened to correct herself. “You’re not in trouble, dear. I’m just concerned that you may have been injured.”

“I scraped up my knuckles some,” she admitted, because the rule in the Lavorre household was honesty about health. “And I have some bruises on my back. But nothing permanent.” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Don’t forget to put antibiotics on your hands. Jester?” Jester, who’d rolled over with a worried yelp and began digging through her pockets for Sprinkle, looked up. 

“Yes, mama?” 

“Could you show Beau where the bath salts are for bruises and bring plenty home with you when you go, so that she can soak her back tonight?” 

“Of course!” Jester chirped, and then crowed triumphantly as she extracted a disgruntled-looking Sprinkle from the sleeve of her discarded sweatshirt. “There you are! I was afraid I might have squished you.” 

“Thank you,” Beau mumbled. “You don’t have to-” 

“I want to,” Marion said, which was what she said every time. They all said their goodbyes, and then Beau let Jester drag her out into the hallway. 

“Pop pop!” Jester said again, and Beau reached for her hands. 

“Okay, okay, no, see,” she said, curling Jester’s finger into a tighter fist. “Like this. And don’t put your thumb in the middle or have it stick out above your knuckles.” Jester let Beau move her hands to the correct position, tipping her head back so that her horns gently collided with Beau’s shoulder. 

“I’m really proud of you, y’know,” Jester said, and Beau felt her face heat.

“Oh, Jes, I didn’t really-”

“You really, really did.” Jester’s face dropped suddenly into an uncharacteristically serious expression. “Listen, Beau, it’s bad news for a tiefling to be cornered alone in that part of town. You probably really definitely saved their life.” 

“Probably really definitely?” Beau asked with a raised eyebrow, and Jester reached up and tugged gently on her topknot. 

“Take the compliment, silly,” she said, and Beau did. Because she was working on being better at that sort of thing. That, and she sort of liked the warm feeling curling through her stomach. Jester’s phone buzzed, and her face lit up. 

“Ooh, I bet that’s Fjord!” she said, diving for her purse.

“Jes, I wouldn’t get you hopes up about- what?” Jester had squinted at her phone. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing!” she answered immediately, looking back up. “Sorry, nothing, I was just surprised. It’s your friends!” And she held up the phone. Beau peered at the screen. 

REANI: _helo its me molly sory for bad tiping i dont rite much is bo here_

Jester pushed the phone into her hands. Beau made a face. 

“If they can’t write, do you think they can read?” she asked Jester, who shrugged.

“Reani will read it to them if they can’t,” she pointed out.

JESTER: _Hello, Molly. Is Yasha alright?_

“What’d they say, what’d they say?” Jester asked, dancing around and trying to get a clear view of the phone. Beau tilted it towards her so she could see the typing bubble on the screen. “Oooooh, this is so exciting! What if, like, they both owe you their lives now as a blood debt!” Beau blanched.

“I fucking hope not,” she said instantly, shaking her head. “That would be inconvenient for everyone.”

REANI: _yasha is ok_

REANI: _we want to buy you a cofe to say thanks. jester can come to_

Jester beamed. 

“You told them about me?” she asked, bouncing on her toes. “I want to hear EVERYTHING about them.” 

“Why? You’re going to meet them anyway.” Beau said. Jester huffed. 

“That way I can amaze them with my knowledge,” she said, like it was obvious. Beau supposed it sort of was, knowing Jester. The phone buzzed in her hand again. 

REANI: _Reani here. Jester, we can set up a time if Beau wants to come._

“It’s for you,” Beau said, handing the phone back. Did she want to see them again? They’d already seen a pretty dark side of her. Then again, she was pretty sure she’d watched Yasha kill a racist with a tire iron. That was… pretty dark stuff, too. Jester was watching her expectantly. 

“So are you gonna pick a date, or what?” Beau finally asked, and Jester shot her a blinding grin, hunching over her phone. 

Jester’s texts with Reani carried on into late that evening, as Beau drove them back to the apartment.

“Okay, there is no way that you are still talking about what day we’re getting coffee,” Beau said finally, when she got tired of watching trees flashing past in their headlights. 

“Nope!” Jester said with a mischievous smile. “Reani is telling me all about these two you found.” 

“Lies,” Beau said, deadpan. “Reani would never break the confidentiality of her clients.” Jester shrugged, unabashed at being caught in the lie. “Who are you really texting?” 

“Weeeeell,” Jester drawled, and Beau sighed. “I was texting Fjord, because I’m super nice, so I could ask him to make sure no sketchy-looking guys come into the cafe while we’re there-” That was pretty nice, although Beau’s unclear as to how the enforcement of that would work. “-and one thing led to another and I had to explain that you saved the life of your passengers-” 

“Wait, that’s not what-”

“-and so then he was confused because he mostly knows you from when you go in to study and chain-drink espresso so I was telling him about you training with Dairon-”

“You were what?”

“-anyway he says that Caduceus says that this is fate, and that you’ve done a ‘wonderous thing’ here-” Jester held the air quotes up by the windshield so Beau could see them, as if they weren’t audible. “-and Fjord says he’s proud of you too and that your coffee would be on the house when we go but I said that your new friends had to buy it to pay off their blood debt-” 

Beau sighed, turned on the blinker, and gave in to her fate. 

~ ~ ~

The scheduling was tight, but within only a few days they were meeting up with the other two. Beau fought back a wave of nerves, and checked over her shoulder again. 

“They’re not here yet,” Jester chided her. “I said I would tell you.” 

“I know,” Beau said, rocking forward on her feet. “Hey, so how much of these people’s lives did you tell Fjord about?” Jester looked slightly guilty. 

“All of it,” Fjord said, leaning over the counter. “In great detail.” Beau sighed. 

“Great. Well, don’t be weird, okay?” Fjord nodded seriously.

“I get it, Beau. I won’t bring it up,” he said, patting her shoulder. 

“And _you_ didn’t tell anyone, right?” Beau asked. Fjord paled suddenly. 

“Seriously??” Beau facepalmed. “Can none of you guys keep a secret?” 

“I was meditating with Caduceus!” Fjord justified immediately. “He asked what was bothering me! You know I can’t lie to him,” Beau glared. 

“You told _Caduceus_?” she hissed. Jester dug her elbow into Beau’s ribs.

“They’re here!” she said cheerfully, waving energetically.

“We will discuss this later,” Beau hissed, and spun around, plastering a smile on her face. The fakeness of it fell away immediately as she saw Molly sauntering up with their head tipped to one side and Yasha smiling softly at Beau.

“Hey guys,” Beau said, and waved them over. 

“Hello. You must be Jester,” Molly said, sweeping a bow and brushing a kiss across Jester’s hand. She squealed excitedly and swept them up in a huge hug, ruining the drama almost entirely. When she pulled away, they gave her a more genuine grin and ruffled her hair. 

“The stories of you are clearly not exaggerated,” they said. “Shall we?” Jester, giggling, linked her arm with theirs and led them to the counter. Behind it, Fjord was busily working and Caduceus was perched on a stool, looking through a magazine that seemed to be upside down. 

“Beau will have a tea!” Jester chirped, and Beau nodded silently. “Oolong!” Jester added. Beau shrugged. Yasha was wearing a tank top and paint-splattered jeans, and Beau was pretty sure her brain had stopped processing language once Yasha got close enough that she could see her arms. 

“We got the tab,” Molly told Fjord, who’d stepped up to the register. Fjord nodded. “I’ll have a mint tea. What do you want, Yasha?”

Yasha gave the menu a quick glance. Caduceus, previously silent, shifted. He set the magazine aside and swept his blindingly pink hair out of his face. He rose smoothly to his full height, looming even over Yasha. 

“Hi there,” he said.

“Hello,” Yasha said, and Beau marveled again at how soft her voice was. Then Jester elbowed her and winked, so she tried to marvel more subtly. 

“I heard you killed someone in self-defense the other day,” Caduceus said, with absolutely no preamble. His tone was as level as if he was discussing the weather. 

“What the fuck?” Beau and Molly said in annoyingly exact synchrony. 

“Yes,” Yasha said, seemingly unperturbed by this turn to the conversation. “I’ll have a muffin and a small hot chocolate, please.” 

“Would you like that muffin toasted?” Caduceus asked, stooping to angle his ridiculously tall, rail-thin frame in such a way that he could pull a muffin off of the bottom shelf of the display. Yasha considered.

“Is it good toasted? I’ve never tried it.” 

“Oh, it’s the best,” Caduceus reassured her. Beau stared at him. “I’ll go ahead and toast it for you, then. You should at least try it and see if you like it.” He slid the muffin into the toaster, and nodded at Fjord. Fjord, jolted out of his silent, horrified revere, hastily turned to the drinks counter. 

“Like I was saying before,” Caduceus continued, ponderously. “If you ever find yourself in that position again-” 

“Having killed someone?” Yasha asked, her tone equally conversational. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Caduceus gave her a slow smile. “My family owns a graveyard.” Yasha blinked. Molly was slowly turning an alarming shade of pale lilac. Jester, of course, burst out laughing.

“Hey, Cad?” Beau said, wishing her voice wasn’t suddenly quite so high. “Did you, just, y’know, offer to dispose of a body for her?” 

“Well, yeah,” Caduceus said cheerily. The toaster beeped and he turned to it, reaching up and carefully putting on an extremely frilly oven mitt. “I work at a graveyard. That’s kind of what we do.” He dropped the steaming muffin into a paper bag and slid it across the counter. Fjord was still busily working on the drink, his shoulders hunched and his face hidden. 

“I didn’t know you worked there,” Jester said, bouncing forward and slipping past Yasha to stare longingly at the pastries. 

“Well, yeah,” Caduceus nodded. “Where do you think I get all my teas?” Beau choked on her oolong. 

“Clarify. Now.” she said. Caduceus gave her an odd look, and then Jester straightened up. 

“Three donuts and a frappuccino, please!” she chirped, and Beau groaned. She’d ask Jester later. They trailed their way over to a table, and arranged themselves around it. Jester was already partway through telling Molly why she wasn’t allowed in Las Vegas anymore, a story Beau had already heard quite a few times. While Yasha and Molly were momentarily distracted, Beau popped the lid off and stared at her tea. Nothing _seemed_ weird about it.

“Do you not like the tea?” Yasha asked from beside Molly, her expression slightly downcast. Beau's eyes shot up to meet hers, and she swallowed hard. “We could get you something else,” she offered, when Beau hesitated. 

“No, no,” Beau said, closing her eyes and gulping two huge sips before she could think better of it. “It’s delicious,” she said, slowly lowering the cup. 

“Ah,” Yasha said, and the shift in tone made Beau’s eyes narrow. Behind the dark kohl and tangled braids, Yasha was hiding a tiny smile. “You’re just savoring it.” A tiny, evil, shit-eating grin. Molly, wedged into the booth next to her, absolutely lost it at this point. Guffawing wildly, they howled and pounded on the table as Yasha leaned back and let her expression fall back to neutral.

“She got you!” Molly finally gasped, wiping tears from their eyes. “Oooh, she got you good!” 

“Acceptable revenge for accidentally springing Caduceus on you,” Beau muttered, swiping at her mouth and blushing furiously. Jester patted her shoulder sympathetically, but her eyes were dancing. 

“Don’t worry, Beau, it’s not like the tea is anything bad!” she chirped. Beau braced herself for the worst. “It’s just grown from the graves!” 

“This is _dead people tea_???” Beau hissed. Molly, who’d finally managed to regain some of their poise, immediately dissolved back into helpless giggles. This time, Jester joined them. Yasha met Beau's eyes. Look at our stupid lovable friends, her eyes seemed to say, with great affection.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Beau asked, as the others’ laughter died down. Yasha narrowed her eyes consideringly. 

“Isn’t all tea dead people tea? If… if you think about it?” Jester’s eyes went wide. 

“I don’t know about that. But Molly’s tea certainly is.” Beau said, staring across at them. They stared back.

Beau lifted her cup of tea, and Molly mirrored her. Beau maintained eye contact for a moment. At the same moment, they both began to chug the tea. Beau distantly noticed Jester cheering in the background, and Yasha murmuring something in Molly’s ear that made them splutter and swat at her head.

Beau finished first, by mere seconds, triumphantly slamming the cup back down onto the table and throwing her hands into the air. Jester cheered. Molly reluctantly nodded, but smirked at her as they straightened. Yasha seriously handed Beau a bouquet of sugar packets. 

“You won,” she informed her. “That was impressive.” The completely flat modulation of her voice would sound sarcastic if Beau hadn’t heard her use the same calm tone in life-and-death situations. Behind her, Molly had produced tarot cards from somewhere and Jester was practically climbing over the table to look at her reading.

“Thank you,” Beau said, taking the sugar packets and tearing them open in one motion, dumping them into her mouth. It’s way too sweet, and she’s laughing wildly, and the others are simply laughing along with her.

Whatever this is, she thinks, it’s pretty much perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied racism/homophobia/transphobia (In that Molly is targeted by violent thugs for being different)  
> Mild symptoms of anxiety (shaking, hard breathing)  
> Domestic violence incorrectly implied in a very roundabout way (Beau worries that Kord is abusive to Yasha)


End file.
